edfandomcom-20200215-history
Dim Lit Ed
"Dim Lit Ed" is the 8th episode of Season 3 and the 60th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd has had enough of the other kids' low IQs and decides to educate the unwilling masses. Plot Edd is exasperated; wherever he goes in Peach Creek, he finds he's up against a losing battle for intelligence: Jimmy somersaults on the grass while ignoring that he almost crushed and killed a ladybug and, when he finds out that the entire environment is full of all kinds of bugs, he flees in excessive fear of "creepy crawlies all around him". Jonny never learned to quit climbing trees even after getting his head stuck in a branch frequently a lot. He is waiting for Plank to return with help to get him down. Unbeknownst to him, Plank is just lying on the ground and not going anywhere. While Edd is walking to Ed's house, Ed and Eddy are trying to stop a "snake" and hold it down. Eventually, they throw it down to the ground and are freaked out by it. Edd tells them what they're attacking is a belt. Ed claims he saw it hiss, but Edd notes that is impossible for a belt to do. Eddy thinks it isn't moving much. This causes Edd to yell out to them that is a belt and it secures a person's pants up. Eddy then notices a football and notes that with a little paint, it would be able to imitate the appearance of an alligator. It seems to Edd that the IQ level is falling fast and its high time something was done about it and, of course, who better than Edd himself to shed a little golden light knowledge on everyone whether they want it or not? Edd duly rounds up the Kids and holds an impromptu school for the unwilling miscreants, but, of course, they'd all rather be doing something else- like making fun of him, for example. Luckily, he manages to capture their attention with a scavenger hunt, or rather it's the prize for the winner of the hunt that gets the attention although Edd doesn't actually get to reveal what's the offer really is as everyone is too busy jumping to the wrong conclusion (They all think it is a Jawbreaker since Rolf thought it was that first). Nevertheless, they seem inspired and race off to follow the clues. However, once out of Edd's supervision, it all goes to ruin and Edd has problems of his own as Eddy and Ed try to get him to reveal the prize (via Ed pounding him on the belly) without even doing the hunt. Although they were never explicitly promised a jawbreaker by Edd, the others take offense at the news that the prize is actually a diploma. In an unfair turn of events, Edd's school is ruined and Edd is another victim of senseless violence. Later, Eddy and Ed begin selling their exotic pets and everyone buys into the obvious scam. Eddy has to have Edd play along for it to work, though. In the meantime, Ed is pretending to be a snake charmer with the belt as a snake. Rolf is fascinated by this and cannot believe that it is actually happening. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': with a "snake" (basically a belt wrapped around his head) "It has blinded me with its venom!" ---- *'Eddy': at the football "Hey, Lurch, with a little paint, that football could look like an alligator." Edd: "You need help. YOU ALL NEED HELP!" away ---- *'Jonny': jammed in [[Wilfred]'s mouth] "I can hear the ocean, Plank!" ---- *'Eddy': Edd "Cough up the jawbreaker!" Ed: beside Edd and Eddy "Hello." and Eddy's eyes merge together resembling four eyes Edd: "You don't understand." quickly gets up and zooms over to Edd very fast Eddy: "Where'd you stash it, Double D?! Where?!" ---- *'Ed': setting down a watermelon "I win! Jawbreaker, please." Edd: exasperated "Ed, why would a watermelon want to be a tree?" Ed and Eddy: "Jawbreaker, please!" holds out his hands Edd: unimpressed "You're not even close!" over to a nearby tree "A tree." out an acorn from the tree "Oh, look! An acorn!" to the acorn "Wait, yes, uh-huh. Okay, I'll tell them." to Ed and Eddy "I'm a little acorn and when I grow up I want to be A TREE! Acorn, BECOMES A TREE! Acorn, BECOMES TREE! Acorn…" Eddy: and talks to Ed while Edd is talking "This is gonna take--" to next scene which shows Sarah and Jimmy looking at the list of items Sarah: "--forever, Jimmy. This is stupid!" ---- *'Edd': as the teacher when he sees Rolf chewing "ROLF!" Rolf: "Hello?" Edd: "Get rid of that gum." Rolf: bemused "This is no gum. It is the grease from Papa's foot soakings." Edd: impatient "NOW!"'' continues to talk while Rolf wedges the goop firmly on a nearby flat surface which is Plank'' ---- *''[Edd is announcing there is to be a grand prize for whoever wins the scavenger hunt but not actually getting to say what it is as he's interrupted with...]'' Nazz: "What's the prize, Double D?" Jonny: "Is it wood varnish?" Jimmy: "Shiny tweezers?" Sarah: "A new brother?" Rolf: "It must be a Jawbreaker." Eddy: surprised "Jawbreaker?" Rolf: "Glistening with sugar like the sweat on Nana's upper lip." ---- *'Rolf': a bulky bag along "Why do you cry, feeble one? You must shed tears of joy! As Rolf is victor of this scavenger hunt." Jimmy: in Rolf's bag "This bag is full of beets. and holds one of the beets that drop out What clue is beets?!" Rolf: as he takes back the beet from Jimmy's hands "Know nothing! The humble beet is the answer to all riddles. You bore Rolf." Jimmy aside with his sack of beets "Rolf must claim his prize!" Jimmy: "Sarah! Rolf is cheating!" ---- *'Edd': "My apologies for being so blunt." raises his hand" Edd: "Yes, Kevin?" Kevin: "So what you're saying is, you're a dork?!" laughs except Ed and Edd, who then puts a dunce hat on Kevin's head ---- *'Ed':'' '''slaps Edd's belly'' "Pink belly! Pink belly! Pink belly!" '''Edd: "Ed, please; stop it Ed!" Eddy: "You know what will make him stop, Double D. Tell us where you hid the jawbreaker!" Edd: "I can't do that, Eddy! I'd be denying both you and Ed an opportunity to learn!" Eddy: he won't tell "Ed..." Ed: Edd's belly again "Pink belly! Pink belly! Pink belly!" Edd: suffered enough "THERE IS NO JAWBREAKER!" ---- *'Kevin': at Eddy's "exotic pet" "Is this thing supposed to be dead?" Eddy: "The iguana ain't dead, windbag, it's just… um…" Edd: "…sleeping like a baby, Kevin. That'll be 25 cents." Jonny: over the money "Sold!" Edd: annoyed "I'm surrounded by idiots." Eddy: "Who's complainin'?" ---- *'Kevin': at the clue sheet "Nazz, this is so stupid." Nazz: "You're not even trying. Don't you want to win that jawbreaker?" Kevin: "What for? I got a whole garage full of jawbreakers, remember?" Nazz: at the sheet and tosses it aside "This is stupid." Trivia/Goofs *While Edd is educating the kids, Rolf sits behind Jonny. In another shot, he is behind Jimmy. *When Edd is explaining that the belt Ed and Eddy are messing with is not a snake, he has dirt on his hat in two scenes, but none in the next shot. It is probable that he got the dirt off when the camera panned away from him. *When Edd was slapping Edd's belly, his shirt is completely around the bent belly rathet than showing the shirt tucking the belly from the top. *This is one of the few episodes that is proven to take place in the summer, because Edd says at one point, "Our break from school." *When the "alligator" is being pulled away from the kids, Wilfred suddenly disappears from the last scene where he appeared! *'Running gags': :#Eddy and Ed thinking miscellaneous objects are creatures. :#Edd trying to educate the kids. :#Edd thinking the kids are uneducated. :#People searching for the clues that Edd gave them to win the prize. *This is one of the few episodes where Eddy has money at the end. *This is the second time Jonny gets his head stuck in a tree. The first time was in "Rent-a-Ed". *When Wilfred is looking at the "alligator", you can see him smile! *This episode is dedicated to Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin (1979-2001). *The Kankers don't appear in this episode. *Ed was holding the leash with the "alligator" before, but when Edd pulls the "alligator" with the fishing rod, he was not holding the leash. *Rolf apparently believes that the beet is the answer to any riddle. *Ed said "Pink belly" about 6 times in this episode. *The scene with the iguana is a reference to Monty Python's famous "Dead Parrot Sketch" *There were some captioning mistakes in this episode: #'Ed': "Run, sing a song!", it's supposed to be "Let's sing a song!" #'Rolf': "Let rug wrestle the beast!", it's supposed to be "Let Rolf wrestle the beast!" Gallery dimlit-m.jpg|"I'm a little acorn, and when I grow up, I want to be... A TREE!" dimlit-j.jpg|"PINK BELLY!" dimlit-e.jpg|"IT'S A BELT! For crying out loud, it secures your pants!" dimlit-k.jpg|Is that Wilfred smiling while looking at the "alligator"? snake-biting-ed-jpg.jpg|The "snake" getting Ed. creepy crawlies.jpg|"CREEPY-CRAWLIES!" Video 1Kbbdra8JjM Category:Episodes Category:Season 3